Mush Commands for All
New to MUSHing? At the connection screen of the mush type: connect guest guest To speak on guest channel type: +g "Hi there, I need help! To speak to someone in the room with you type: "Hi there, I need help! To page someone: page name=Hi there. To look over all news files type: news To look at a specific news file type: news filename Due to the recent workd to recode combat, many if not all of the commands below are not currently working. Meet Commands +meet/pickup brings you to player +meet/delivery brings player to you +meet/assent agree to go to player Radio Commands +power/on turns on radio +power/off turns off radio +intercept/on overhear private radios of those in the room, lasts 1 hr +intercept/off turns it off +jam/on garbles messages of those in the room, lasts 1 hr +jam/off turns it off +radio/chans lists ic radio channels +broadcast channel=message sends message to all players on ic channel +radio player=message sends message to specific ic player Energon Commands +energon/refuels shows how many energon refill credits you have +energon/grant player players of rank 8 or above only, grants an energon refill credit +energon/give player gives one of your energon refill credits to a player +harvest/faction harvests energon to Me, Autobot, Decepticon, Crystal-city, or Cubicron +fuel use around energon cooler to refuel yourself Combat Commands +attack/attack name/level player=custom name uses stats, hardware, softward in combo & will succeed or fail +ms-attack/attack name/level player|player=custom name a Multi-Shot attack +allow next attack on you is automatically successful +bleed amount allow you to remove Energon from your Backup Energon Cells (see +transfer, +skin) +combatroll player checks if your combat stat-based roll succeeds or fails against player +cscan player displays the armor, energon, forcefield, and health points of player +ffield toggles forcefield on or off +miss/attack name/level player=custom name auto misses your attack +skin/on turns on energy skin(see +transfer, +bleed) +skin/off turns off energy skin +transfer/to amount Transfer Amount From your Main Energon Cells to your Backup Energon Cells (see +bleed, +skin) +transfer/from amount Transfer Amount from your Backup Energon Cells to your Main Energon Cells +weapons lists the available weapons General Commands +transform 1 transforms to mode 1 (usually robot) +transform 2 transforms to mode 2 (usually vehicle) +info player shows ooc info on player like last connection +oocfinger player same as +info player +911 reason for help notifies staff help is needed & why +afk can be toggled to set whether or not you are idle/AFK +glance player shows players current mode and the visible hardware +go ic sends you to last ic location +go ooc sends you to ooc welcome room +history displays history file on character +nom player=reason nominates player for rp, limit to one +nom per player per RP session. +ooc use to speak/pose oocly +pers displays personality file on character +requestchar character name=email address notifies staff that you are requesting a character +roll stat/skill=specialty rolls against a stat or skill, and with Science or Knowledge Software, rolls against a specialty +staff lists staff, Online Status, and their Admin Duties +stats shows character stats, hardware, & software +cstats shows your character armor, energon, forcefield, health points & current levels of each +where displays the locations of all connected players +who lists online players, connected time, idle time, player's faction, IC status, alias, and their DOING +stealth toggles stealth on or off @emit random roll:random(1,3) rolls 1 die for 1, 2, or 3 &tz me=-7 (or -8) to set timezone to PST for +events/tz @chan/list shows ooc channels +snapshot takes snapshot of amor, energon, health points of those in room, use for KPC winner/loser determination @doing sets your doing under the poll in who/+who LOGOUT must be in all caps; logs you out of mush and allows you to reconnect as another character QUIT must be in all caps; disconnects you from mush page player=message sends a message to a player page player player=message sends message to list of players follow player allows you to follow player unfollow stops following player whisper player=message whispers message to player, part of which may be shown to others in room whisper/silent player=message whispers message silently to player whisper/noisy player=message other players in the room may be told who you whispered to but not what you whispered whisper/list players=message lets you whisper to many people at once Repair Commands +cstats player checks % on healthy, armor, forcefield, and overall condition of player +repair/all player repairs all injuries to a degree +repair/armor player repairs only armor to a degree +repair/hull player repairs only hull to a degree +repair/field player repairs only forcefield to a degree Faction Commands +faction/accept FacAbbrev=player FacHead only, accepts a player's application to join faction +faction/appinfo FacAbbrev=player FacHead only, shows a player's application to join faction +faction/apply FacAbbrev=reason for wanting to join sends the appropriate FacHead your request to join faction +faction/apps FacAbbrev FacHead only, this command shows all the applicants to his faction +faction/default FacAbbrev sets up your default faction +faction/dehead FacAbbrev=player FacHead only, removes the given player as a FacHead for a given faction +faction/delete FacAbbrev/player=reason for deleting FacHead only, this command removes a player from faction +faction/duty FacAbbrev/player=duty post F FacHead only, this command sets the duty post +factions lists all the factions on the MUSH +fwho FacAbbrev lists all in faction that is online +fwho/all FacAbbrev lists all in faction +faction/head FacAbbrev=player FacHead only, this command sets a given player as a FacHead in faction +faction/mail FacAbbrev=subject/message sends @mail to the players in a given faction +faction/mission FacAbbrev/player=mission FacHead only, this command sets the mission for player (+roster) +faction/posting FacAbbrev/player=posting FacHead only, this command sets the posting (+fwho) +faction/rank FacAbbrev/player=rank FacHead only, sets rank for player (+fwho) +faction/reject FacAbbrev/player=reason for rejection FacHead only, rejects a player's application to join faction +roster FacAbbrev displays roster for a faction, including Name, Mission Name, and Duty Post BBoard Commands +bbread Scans joined bulletin board groups +bbread <#> Scans messages in group <#> +bbread <#>/ Reads message(s). can be a single #, multiple #s, or a range of #s (ie. 1-6), or any combo +bbread <#>/u Reads all unread messages in group <#> +bbcatchup <#> Marks all messages in group <#> as read. Can use multiple group #'s, may use 'all' to catchup on all messages +bbscan Totals unread postings in each joined group. Can place this command in your @aconnect +bbnew Reads the Next unread message +bbpost <#>/ This starts a post to group <#> with title mentioned +bbwrite This adds text to an already started post +bb Same as +bbwrite +bbedit =/ Edits your post in progress. Valid areas are: text, title +bbproof Displays your current post in progress +bbtoss Discards your current post in progress +bbpost This will post your current post in progress +bbpost <#>/= Posts a message to group <#>. This is a quick way of posting a message with one command +bbedit <#>/<#>=/ Edits one of your posted messages +bbremove <#>/ Removes a message by you. can be a single number, a group of numbers, or a range (10-14) +bbmove <#>/<#> to <#> Moves one of your messages to a new group +bbleave <#> Unsubscribe from group <#> +bbjoin <#> J Joins a group you've previously 'left' +bblist Listing of all groups available to you along with their timeout values +bbsearch <#>/ Shows you a list of 's postings on group <#> +bbtimeout <#>/<#>= Changes timeout for a message to +bbnotify <#>= Turn post notification for group <#> on or off Mail Commands @mail shows list of @mails by # @mail/switch = []/ mails players the subject and message indicated, switch = /urgent - mail is marked as "Urgent", /silent - no notification to sender that mail was sent, /nosig - no mail signature @mail shows you specific message indicated by # @mail/read displays messages which match the msg # or msg-list from your current folder @mail @mail/list @mail/folder This commands lists all folders which contain mail, telling how many messages are in each, and what the current folder is @mail/folder This command sets your current folder to @mail/folder = This command gives a name @mail/unfolder This command removes a folder's name @mail/file = This command moves all messages in msg-list from the current folder to a new folder, @mail/fwd = @mail/clear [ | all] @mail/unclear [ | all] These commands mark mail in the current folder as cleared or uncleared. Mail marked for clearing is deleted when you disconnect, or if you use @mail/purge. If no msg-list is specified, all mail in your current folder is cleared. If "all" is given instead of a msg-list, all mail in *all* folders is cleared/uncleared @mail/purge Actually deletes all messages marked for clearing with @mail/clear. This is done automatically when you log out @mail/tag [ | all>] @mail/untag [ | all>] These commands tag or untag mail in the current folder. Tagged mail can be later acted on en masse by using "tagged" as the msg-list for other commands (which does *not* untag them afterward). If no msg-list is specified, all messages in the current folder are tagged/untagged. If "all" is given as the msg-list, all mail in *all* folders is tagged/untagged. (Ex: To clear all mail from Paul and Chani, @mail/tag *paul, @mail/tag *chani, @mail/clear tagged, @mail/untag all). Category:News Files